True Love Will Prevail
by ohgodbomer
Summary: They were cursed. With new lives, not remembering who they truly are or what had happened. Emma, now a beautiful aspiring actress. Killian, super famous actor known to be a bit of a player. A movie. Co-Stars. And a curse waiting to be broken by a true love's kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Will Prevail**

_Chapter One: A Curse to Los Angeles_

Everyone in the Enchanted Forrest was bracing for the Evil Queen's curse to take over all their happy endings. The last few days before the curse happened, they had learnt that the only person that could save them would be Emma, Snow and Charming's unborn daughter; product of true love.

They realized the only way that could happen was if Emma and Snow went to another world, one where the curse wouldn't affect them. And so, they started to build a magic wardrobe that could transport them to this world said to have no magic at all.

While the preparations were taking place, Snow went into labor and gave birth to her beautiful daughter. They soon both realized that this meant that only Emma could go through the portal, since it was only built to hold one person. As much pain as it brought them, Snow and Charming decided that they had to sacrifice watching their daughter grow up, since it was the only way that the curse could be broken.

Sad that they would have to send their precious child away, they held her for what they thought would be the last few moments before the curse begun. But the curse never arrived.

After days passed, they were confident that something had gone wrong, and that despite what they had though was their fate, the Evil Queen's plan failed. The kingdom was safe.

Everyone returned to their lives before the curse, living happily with Snow, Charming and Princess Emma as their leaders.

Emma grew up to be kind-hearted and brave just like both of her parents. She was polite to everyone around and was always looking for ways in which she could help those less fortunate.

The first few months were hard, people were still looking behind their backs, still fearing that the Evil Queen would come back once more. But as years went by, those uneasy feelings eventually were dismissed and the kingdom regained it happiness. Everyone thought she had finally given up her revenge to live her own life, and no one was curious enough to prove that statement wrong.

It had now been twenty-eight years after the day everyone wanted to forget. The Charming's were throwing their yearly ball to celebrate their daughter, and everyone in the kingdom was getting ready to attend the party.

Emma was standing in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long beautiful red dress. She run her hands down the sides of the dress and tilted her head slightly to the side, as if she wasn't convinced with it.

"Emma…" said Snow as she walked into the room. She too was wearing a beautiful light blue dress. "You look so beautiful, it's perfect"

"Are you sure? It doesn't convince me" Emma replied turning around to look at her mom.

"No matter what you wear, you are still going to look beautiful"

"You are only saying that because I am your daughter" Emma said rolling her eyes and moving to sit on her bed. She had grown up to see the true love that her parents shared, and as years went by, she had started to lose hope that there was a true love out there for her too.

"I say that because it is the truth" Snow said, "Now come on, lets start heading downstairs people are already gathering up and I'm sure they all want to see you"

Emma got up and gave her mom a faint smile. They both starting walking towards the ballroom where Charming was waiting for them along with a few of the people that had already gotten there. Emma gave her dad a hug and then went around greeting everyone else.

"Are we really not returning to Neverland, Captain?" asked Smee as they docked the Jolly Roger in the Enchanted Forrest's port.

"Aye. We are pirates, Smee. Remaining young forever was not worth it. It was time we stopped working for Pan and started working for ourselves once again" said Hook. "Now, lets go find that old tavern we used to stop by all those years back, and get a drink."

With that said, the men left the boat and headed to the nearest tavern, one that had become one of their regulars stops while at the Enchanted Forrest years back.

They walked inside and Hook tossed some gold he had acquired on his way to the bartender. She was young, with beautiful long brown hair. "Keep the rum coming" he said giving her a wink.

As minutes went by, the ballroom started to fill up. Once everyone had arrived, they all took their seat in their designated tables. Charming, Snow and Emma were standing in the front of the room.

"I want to thank everyone for joining us tonight," said Charming "This is a very special day as not only it is the birthday of our beautiful daughter Emma, but also it also marks another year of being safe in this kingdom. It is because of all of you that we are able to keep bringing happiness to this kingdom, always keeping the dark out and the light in. And it is for this reason that every year we are glad to host this ball, so that not only you can get to know your queen to be, Emma, but also to remember that no matter how much evil tried to take over in the past, good will always win."

The doors in the back of the ballroom suddenly opened. "I am afraid that is not quite true"

"Regina?" said Snow in disbelief as she walked closer to them.

Emma looked at Snow, confused. "Regina? As in the Evil Queen" she asked. Charming nodded. "But I thought she was gone"

"Oh Emma, look at you, all grown up, ready to be a perfect new queen" the Evil Queen said. "It is such as shame that it will never happen"

"What are you talking about?" asked Charming taking a step-in front of Snow and Emma. "Why are you back, why now?"

"Well you see, as we all know, exactly twenty-eight years ago my curse failed. My revenge failed. The revenge that I deserved because of _your_ mistake, Snow" she said looking straight at her. "For a long time, I couldn't understand why it didn't work. But then I realized what had gone wrong."

She turned around and took a walk around the ballroom, where all the guests still sat petrified from what was happening. Their worst nightmare was back, after they had thought it was gone forever.

"It was actually thanks to everyone here that I am finally going to get my revenge once and for all. When I tried the first time, you were warned. You knew what was coming. And Emma here was going to save you all with that magical wardrobe of yours" she said turning back to face the Charming's. "But this time it is too late."

"Regina, what have you done?" said Snow coming from behind Charming and standing in front of her. "Why now, after all these years?"

"Oh Snow, now is the perfect time. There is no savior anymore, don't you see. The curse will be here any minute now, and all the happiness that you have had will now be ripped away. You are all going to a land with no magic, with no way to save yourselves and come back to the life that you cherish the most" she answered.

"Emma will always be the savior" Charming said. "She will bring us back"

You could start to hear thunder coming from outside. Through the windows, you could see the green smoke quickly approaching the castle.

"Don't you realize? She will be just as cursed as the rest of you" Regina said. "She will not remember anything from this life. You will all have new memories, and that will prevent you from ever knowing what you had. So, think about it, if you don't know you are cursed, and there is no savior, how will you ever return to this land?"

"Regina please don't do this" Snow said.

"Thanks to you Snow, I have nothing left to live for in this world but my revenge for taking the love of my life. In this new world, not only I can start over but I can watch you miss what you once had. I can watch you be miserable without your daughter"

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma questioned fearfully.

"I am afraid Emma, the happiness you provide to your parents is one that has to be taken away just like your mother took mine. But don't worry, you will live. Unfortunately, my dear, you will be alone" Regina said.

The thunder got louder, and the green smoke was nearly upon the castle.

"Mom, Dad" said Emma hurrying to hug her parents. Before anyone could say anything else. The curse filled the room, and in a matter of seconds, they were all gone.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Emma groaned. She turned around in bed and stretched her arm out to turn her alarm off.

"Ugh" she groaned looking out the window. "Another wonderful day in Los Angeles"

**A/N: Here is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. More Killian to come too; this was just the introduction to the story! Present day from now on with Emma's and Killian's POV! Super excited for what's to come and I hope you are too!**

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love Will Prevail**

_Chapter Two: The Audition_

"Ugh" she groaned looking out the window. "Another wonderful day in Los Angeles"

Emma had been in LA for as long as she could remember. She had been given up for adoption right after she was born and she had been in and out of the system ever since. On her eighteenth birthday, she decided to finally move out of the home she had been staying in. She starting working at a diner near her apartment and with the money she managed to save, she enrolled in some acting classes. She had always loved acting. During her high school years, she had always been involved with the theater club and all the plays they did.

After a long list of failed auditions, she finally started getting some roles in commercials and small TV shows. Eventually, she had enough to hire herself a decent agent, which she knew would be an investment that would help her move up in the Hollywood scale.

That is how she met her manager and now best friend, Alex. He was really good at his job and always did a great job with Emma's schedule and auditions. She had tripled the amount of auditions she was going to and now, she actually had parts she could choose from! Alex really admired Emma as an actress and as a person. They knew everything about each other, and knowing how hard her life had been, he thought it was incredible that she was never willing to give up her dreams.

And that much was true. Emma was strong-minded, loved a challenge and she never gave up when it came to something she wanted.

That morning was pretty relaxing for Emma. She didn't have any auditions scheduled so she had the whole day off. She got up from bed and checked the time on her phone. It was already 10:30am, a pretty late morning for her. She walked over to the kitchen, running her hands through her messy hair, and started making herself some coffee. Meanwhile, she hopped into the shower, following her morning routine. She decided she was going to use her day off and get some exercise done.

She got out of the shower, slipped into some comfy workout clothes. She then headed to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of hot coffee.

"Mmm, coffee is always the best thing of my morning routine" she thought as she took a ship. In that moment, she heard her phone ringing back in her room. It was Alex.

"Hey babe" Emma said picking up the phone to an excited Alex.

"Emma, I have the best news for you" he said.

"What is it?" she asked wondering what kind of audition he had managed to get her into this time.

"How does being the main female lead in a movie sound? They said they have seen some of your work and they would love for you to audition"

Emma's mouth dropped open. The female lead in a movie! This would be the biggest project for her up until now.

"Are you being serious right now?" she asked still a little bit in shock.

"You know I wouldn't joke around with this" he said.

"Oh my god, Alex. This is huge!" Emma said excitedly. "What's the movie?"

"Well, lets meet for lunch and I can give you all the information and the audition script" he answered.

"Always leaving me hanging" she said jokingly. "Let me know when and where you want to meet up and I will be there"

"Perfect, this is going to be great Emma" he said "See you soon"

The minute he hung up the phone, Emma squeaked and started doing a little dance around her kitchen. She had been waiting for her big break for so long and now she was confident, no matter what, that she would get this part. This was going to be it.

Her hone rang a few minutes later, just as she placed her now empty mug in the sink. It lit up with the address to a salad bar restaurant downtown. Typical Alex, Emma thought, always sticking to his healthy diet. She had to meet him at 12:30, so she had an hour before she had to be there.

It was going to take her at least 30 minutes to get there so she decided to get ready. She went into her room and grabbed a thin wind-breaker from her closet to put over her tank-top. She then went into the bathroom and continued with her morning routine, washing her face and finally brushing her teeth. She took a look in the mirror, while she brushed her hair, and she decided she was going to skip the make-up. It was good to appreciate a natural look from time to time.

With a huge grin on her face, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. Her next-door neighbors were out taking a walk; she waved at them as she got in the car. "Good morning Mary Margaret, morning David" Emma said. The couple waved back, smiled and kept walking.

She closed the door, started her car and begun her drive to downtown LA. Her eyes were brighter than they had ever been before and she couldn't stop smiling. She knew all her hard work was about to pay off.

Killian woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and turned around in bed, burying his head in his pillow, hoping whoever was calling would take the hint. Unfortunately, they didn't. A few seconds later his phone started ringing again.

He rolled back and grabbed his phone picking up. "Who is this and why are you calling me so early" Killian said. His voice was deep, and his words came out slow. You could tell he had a rough night.

"Killian" said the voice on the phone. "It's noon, please tell me you are not still in bed"

"Of course not" Killian said still a little bit hangover. "So, who is this?"

"Sean, your agent" he said frustrated. "Jeez Killian, you need to get your act together. I understand that you got your heartbroken, but it's been a few months and you can't keep going down this path! You are losing all your audition offers and if you don't get serious again you will be out of the business before you can realize it"

Killian sighed and sat up in bed. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointing client" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not just your agent, I'm your best friend" Sean said firmly. "Now do you want to get up and come meet me for a late lunch or are you going to make me come to your house and drag you out of bed?"

"Fine, I guess I'll get up" Killian whined. "I'll meet you at the Starbucks near your office, I need coffee"

"You better be there" Sean said. "See you in an hour"

Killian hung up and placed his phone back on his nightstand. There he saw a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills on top of a post-it note. He took the pills with some of the water and then read the note.

'_Call me, 231-516-7754, xoxo Melanie' _

He crumbled it and threw it across his room. He knew Sean was right. He had to turn his life around, but it was hard when he had nothing worth his while. Still, he got up, taking off the little clothes he was actually wearing on his way to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Killian came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another. He threw it onto his bed, leaving his hair spiked in all directions and went to his closet. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers, some black jeans and a black button up and got dressed.

He then walked back to his nightstand and opened his drawer, putting on his signature rings. He went to the bathroom once more, run his hands through his messy hair to make it look decent and picking up his cars keys, which were still laying on the floor, he headed out.

Killian was a very successful actor, but he had no close family to share his life with. Coming from a rough start when he was a kid, where his foster family couldn't afford much, he had grown up to be very responsible with his money. But at the end of the day, he was still a man whom, from time to time, liked treating himself; so, a few years ago, he had made the decision of finally getting a convertible Porsche. That car was his baby.

Once outside, he opened his garage door and hopped over the door of his car; opening it was overrated. He grabbed his black RayBan sunglasses from the center console, put them on and drove towards Sean's office. Living in LA, where it was always nice out, driving around feeling the air through his hair was one of his favorite things to do. Fifteen minutes later he was parking in front of Starbucks.

Sean was already waiting inside, sitting on one of the side tables with two coffees. Killian took a seat in front of him. He was still wearing his sunglasses.

"Here, I ordered you a coffee" said Sean pushing one of the cups towards his friend. "Black"

Killian smirked. "So, what was so important that I had to leave my comfortable bed"

"I got you an audition for a movie, and given the fact that you have messed up most of your auditions for the past few months, I think you should really consider it" Sean said giving Killian a serious look. "I meant what I said this morning, if your behavior does not change, you career will be over before you know it"

"I know, I know" Kilian huffed. "so, what is this audition"

"It's for a rom-com_, You're the One, _it's supposed to be a big hit" Sean said. Kilian took his glasses of and raised an eyebrow.

"A rom-com? That's what you want my next project to be?" he answered. "No way"

"We don't have many options right now Killian" Sean said. "Please just promise you will at least go to the audition"

"Fine" Killian said as he rolled his eyes at Sean.

"Okay so tell me more about this movie" asked Emma as she got ready to take a bit of her salad.

"It's a rom-com, _You're the One_" Alex said taking the script out of his bag "The audition is tomorrow at 5pm, and guess who you are auditioning with for Male Lead"

"Who" Emma asked interested.

"Killian Jones" Alex said giving Emma a wink.

"The Killian Jones?" Emma said perplexed.

"The one and only" said Alex. "voted Sexiest Man of 2018"

"Well this just keeps getting better doesn't it" said Emma laughing. "I will make sure to go over the script tonight, thank you so much Alex"

"Anything for you dear"

After they had finished their lunch, they parted ways for the day. Emma went on to the gym as she had planned earlier and then headed back home. She took a shower and got herself into some sweatpants and a comfy shirt.

It was nearly dinner time, so she decided to order some chinese food and started reading the script as she waited. It was actually really good, and she was growing more excited about the audition the more she read into it.

A few minutes later, her doorbell rang. She got up to get her food and headed back to the couch. She turned on the tv; the movie '_Hook_' was on. For some reason, Emma had always enjoyed fairytales. Before she realized, she had fallen fast asleep.

When she next woke up, she was still laying in her couch. Her clock read 11:30pm. She groaned as she sat up. The script on the table reminded her of what Alex had said.

"Killian Jones" she whispered to herself. She grabbed her laptop from the table and opened up Google. She looked him up.

The first thing that came up were a few articles about Killian. 'Killian Jones goes out of control after break-up with two-year long girlfriend"

Emma took the bait and started reading into it. She learned that he had been dating this girl, Milah, for two years until he found out that she had been cheating on him all along. It seemed that he had spiraled out of control after that. Emma felt bad for him. No one deserved to go through that.

There was a picture of him earlier that year attached to the article. He really is devilish handsome, she thought. And with Killian in mind, Emma closed her laptop and headed to bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next morning Emma woke up, following her usual morning routine. She had not been able to stop thinking about Killian. Those ocean blue eyes had been stuck in her mind since the night before. The rest of her day went by painfully slow. Eventually, when it was time to go, she changed into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and her lucky red leather jacket.

At the same time, Killian woke up decently early. He read over the script that Sean had handed him the day before. It really wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. But either way, he still had no high hopes that he would actually go through with taking the part if he got it but he had promised Sean he would go.

Killian's morning was pretty relaxing. Having an audition really didn't alter how he felt. Acting always came natural to him, so nerves were not an issue. An hour before he had to be on set, he started getting ready. He wore another pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Of course, his rings were not missing.

Exactly at five later that day, he drove into set ready for his audition. One of the directors was already waiting for him.

"Killian! I'm glad you came" he said "Emma Swan is already waiting for you inside"

"Emma Swan?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the actress auditioning for the female lead" he answered leading the way inside, where Emma was patiently waiting.

She was standing with her back towards the door, taking deep breaths, trying to get her nerves calmed down. She didn't know if she was nervous about the audition or meeting the man she had dreamt about the night before.

"Emma, we are ready for you guys" said the director startling her. She turned around and there he was. Standing right before her.

He was even more handsome in person. She was speechless, and for a few seconds, they got lost in each other's eyes. Killian was speechless too and the nerves started to creep up. This is weird, he thought. It was different for Emma. Looking into Killian's eyes, her anxiety washed away and felt confident. She felt safe.

He then realized he was staring and straightened up. Trying to be civil, he stretched his hand out to her.

"Killian Jones" he said with a shaky voice.

Emma took his hand and the minute they touched, she felt sparks rush through her. And from the look on his face, Emma knew he had felt that too.

"Emma Swan" she answered.

And in that moment, Killian grew very interested in getting the part and working with Emma. There was something about her that drew him in; something that made him feel like it was part of his destiny to get to know her.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know how you feel about this chapter and if you would like me to continue with the story!, I'm not getting a lot of feedback so I don't know if I should stick with this story or try something new! Their journey begins now, long live CaptainSwan!**

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love Will Prevail**

_Chapter Three: Teasing, Shared Pizza and Goodnights_

And in that moment, Killian grew very interested in getting the part and working with Emma. There was something about her that drew him in; something that made him feel like it was part of his destiny to get to know her.

It had been a few seconds and the two of them were still holding hands. Emma was looking at Killian curiously. She thought someone with as much experience as he had wouldn't be this nervous. Little did she know, it was her eyes, her smile, and that spark that had rushed through them what was making him this nervous.

Emma gave Killian a smirk, as she finally let go of his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Killian"

Killian cleared his throat and gave her a smile. The way she said his name made him shiver.

"I see you guys have hit it off already" said the director interrupting their moment. "Ready for some scenes?"

Emma nodded. She was confident. "Always ready" she answered. The director went into the room next door where the rest of the casting crew was waiting.

Killian raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk that made her week in her knees. "Always ready… Just how I like it" he whispered as he walked past her towards the other room. Before he went in, he turned around to face her. Her face was blushed. "You coming?"

"I'm not even going to answer that" Emma said rolling her eyes at Killian. The tension between them was building up even more. "Two can play this game" Emma whispered as she walked past Killian letting her hand brush against his chest.

Killian instantly held his breath. This woman would be the death of him, he knew that now. Still, he would never say no to a challenge. It was ON.

They had been reading over scenes for about an hour and it seemed as if the director and casting crew were loving them together. The chemistry between the both of them was very noticeable. They didn't know that they both had their own little game going on. With every line they spoke, the teasing got worse, but neither of them was willing to back off.

Emma had never had so much fun during an audition. For a while now, she had forgotten that she was actually in the middle of an audition. Killian felt the same; he hadn't felt this happy ever since he had had his heart broken a few months ago. He had tried to forget Milah with all those rebounds and it had not once worked. Now, here, standing in front of Emma, looking deep into her eyes, he was finally able to forget Milah.

"Come here" Killian whispered just as the script said. He was so glad this movie was a rom-com. Emma did as he said, in character, but also enjoying being so close to Killian.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest. He smells so good, she thought. Killian was running his hands through her soft hair, not wanting to let her go. They stood there for a few more seconds, just like the script said.

Then Emma pulled away and looked up into Killian's eyes. They knew what was next; a kiss. Emma had always been a little bit uncomfortable when it came to kissing strangers, but for some reason, she felt completely comfortable with Killian. Almost to the point where she wanted to kiss him. Killian was dying to kiss her too. He didn't know why he was feeling such a strong pull towards her, but he didn't want to fight it.

He brought up his hand to caress her cheek. His cold rings made her shiver. "You are beautiful" he said. And he really meant it.

Emma leaned in a little bit more, about to close the gap, when the director yelled "Cut!"

Emma let out a sigh and turned around to face the casting crew. Killian was still holding onto her, with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"This has been great; we still need to talk some things through but we will definitely let you know by tomorrow morning" he said getting up and shaking hands with both of them. The rest of the crew quickly dispersed and soon enough it was just both of them alone.

"Wow" was all Killian could say.

"Indeed" said Emma smiling and tuning to face him. He was still holding her and she was very aware. He gave her a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. She then leaned closer, inches away from his lips. His eyes quickly flickered from her lips back to her eyes. She knew what he wanted. She leaned in a little closer but turned her head in the last second to whisper in his ear. "It's late, goodnight Killian"

And with that she walked away, leaving a very confused and frustrated Killian behind. She had won and he knew it. After a few seconds standing there he went after her.

"Emma wait" he said making her turn around. When he got to her he threw his arm around her shoulder and walked her to her car.

"You can't get enough of me huh?" Emma said teasing him. Little did she know.

"I'll never get enough, love" he said making her blush. They soon got to her car and he opened the door for her. "So, I was wondering, since we missed dinner, if you wanted to grab something to eat and some drinks?"

"You want to get me drunk now?" Emma laughed.

"Oh love, when I win your heart over, it won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me" he said looking straight into her eyes.

Emma gave him a look, and when he didn't back down, she answered, "Okay Killian, lets get some dinner"

"Perfect, there is an Italian restaurant right down the street, meet you there?" she nodded and he closed the door for her.

Emma sat in her car as she watched him walk away and a smile crept onto her face. She was going on a date with Killian Jones. She started her drive towards the restaurant and stopped at a red traffic light. She looked to the side and there he was, in his sports car, giving her a smile. Emma laughed. He gave her a wink and drove off.

By the time she got to the restaurant, he was waiting for her at the door. She walked towards him and once again he opened the door for her. "Such a gentleman" she said smiling.

They soon got a table and ordered some cheese pizza to share. While they waited, they had some small talk about other projects that they had previously done. Emma asked Killian about his super car and he said he would love to take her for a ride to which she smiled. Not long after, they got their food.

"Real talk now Swan. I want to get to know you" said Killian "Tell me about you"

Emma never really like talking about her past but she felt comfortable enough to tell Killian.

"Well Killian, if you must know, you can say that I had a rough start. I was put up for adoption when I was born and then I was in and out of the system. My passion for acting was really the only thing that kept me going"

"I know this may be weird to say since we just met but you seem to be an incredibly strong woman Emma" Killian honestly said. Emma smiled.

"That's very sweet" she said. "What about you?"

"Surprisingly, I kind of know what you went through. My mom was never in the picture and my dad left me when I was seven. The foster family who I was with didn't have a lot and it really helped me appreciate everything that I have in my life" Killian answered giving her a sad smile.

"Our history makes us who we are now" Emma said.

"Indeed it does Swan" Killian answered taking a sip of his beer.

Before they could continue their conversation, they were interrupted by a tall brunette.

"Killian Jones" she said letting her hand through his back, totally ignoring that Emma was there. "You never called me"

Killian looked at her; he didn't remember her name. "I'm sorry?" he said questioningly.

"Don't apologize, just give me a call babe, I'm sure we can make it better than last time" she winked at him and then walked away.

Killian was extremely embarrassed and was scared to even face Emma. It had been a pretty rough first weeks after Milah broke his heart. He knew it wasn't excused, but it was really not typical of him to do this. When he did turn to face Emma, she was looking down messing with her phone. He knew she was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin tonight" he said. Emma looked up at him. She could see he was hurting but she didn't know why.

"It's okay Killian" she answered. "Everyone is free to make their own choices"

"Yes, but that is…" he begun to say.

"Don't worry about it. I think it's time for me to head home" she interrupted.

He nodded and called the waitress so they could pay. He saw that Emma was reaching for he wallet and stopped her.

"I got this" he said handing over his card.

"You didn't have to" she answered giving him an uncomfortable smile.

"I wanted to" Killian said.

When he got his card back, they got up and got ready to leave. Killian walked Emma to her car for the second time that day. They were both silent, nevertheless, it wasn't awkward. Killian didn't want to let Emma go, specially knowing what she thought about him after tonight.

"I'm really sorry I ruined our date" he said when they got to her car.

"I hadn't realized it was a date" Emma joked trying to lighten the mood but it just seemed to hurt Killian's feelings.

He looked down for a second and then looked back at her "I would like to see you again Emma" he said honestly. "Do you think I could get your number?"

"It's not going to be that easy" she said slightly smirking. "We will just have to see if we get the part"

She got in her car and rolled her window down. Killian was still standing there looking at her. "Goodnight Killian" she said before she drove away. But Killian wasn't going to give up that easily.

He drove home still a little bit embarrassed from what had happened during dinner. But more than upset he was mad that he had made Emma feel uncomfortable. He didn't want her to think he was just a player and he felt like that was what she thought after tonight.

When he got home, he got changed into his pajamas and laid in bed. It was still pretty early, only 9:30PM, and he couldn't get Emma out of his mind. He grabbed his phone and looked her up on Facebook. Luckily for him, she came up right away. He sent her a friend request.

Emma got home and did just as Killian had, putting comfy clothes on and hopping into bed. It had been a long day for her and she was pretty exhausted. She had been disappointed when that girl had interrupted their date. Emma knew it had been a date, although that is something she would never admit to him.

She was not someone to judge people because of their past and she already knew what had happened to him. Emma knew how easy it was to fall into the darkness after getting your heart broken. A part of her really wanted to give Killian the benefit of the doubt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a notification on her phone. She grabbed it from her nightstand and a smile instantly appeared on her face.

_Killian Jones sent you a friend request_

She opened the app and accepted his request. Just a few minutes later, she got a direct message from him.

'_Did you get home safe? x '_

'_You are not one to give up easily huh?'_

Just a few seconds later he answered.

'_Not if it comes to you'_

Emma couldn't see him, but she knew he was probably smiling childishly. She liked his smile. And she was also right. Back in his bed, Killian was smiling at his phone. He was happy that she had actually texted him back.

'_I am sorry about what happened tonight. It's been a few rough months' _he typed.

'_I understand'_ she replied. _'I actually had a lot of fun today'_

'_I did too Emma' _he said honestly.

'_And although I do like talking to you, I am pretty tired' _Emma said.

'_Get some rest, love'_

Emma smiled. She felt happy.

'_Goodnight Killian'_

'_Goodnight love'_

And with that, they both put their phones down, neither of them being able to get the memories they had made today out of their minds.

**A/N: So, I was asked if Sean and Alex were also someone from the Enchanted Forrest and I hadn't thought about it but if that's something that you would like to see I might be able to make it work! Also, in case you guys were wondering, since Hook was also cursed and given new memories, he also got his hand back in this world, that obviously will change if they ever return to the Enchanted Forrest because everything that happened in the past would have still happened. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Will Prevail**

_Chapter Four: Hoping It'd Be You_

'_Goodnight Killian'_

'_Goodnight love'_

And with that, they both put their phones down, neither of them being able to get the memories they had made today out of their minds.

Emma woke up the next morning and the first thing she did was look at her phone to see if there were any new messages from Killian. As she looked at her phone, with no new notifications from him, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Then she remembered today was the day. Her big was nervous to hear back from the director, especially since it now meant way more than just being in a movie. It meant she would be able to see Killian every day. She couldn't understand why yet, but being around him made her happy.

When she was auditioning with him yesterday, all her worries washed away and she was finally able to be herself once more. She felt like there was nothing she couldn't do. She knew she was supposed to hear back about the part sometime in the afternoon and she was really hoping she would get it.

After a few minutes of just laying in bed, with images of Killian running wild through her mind she decided to get up and get her day started. Following her morning routine, she took a shower and made herself some coffee.

Right as she was going to reach for a cup, she heard her phone ring. She rushed to the counter hoping it was him. When she unlocked her phone, she saw a message from Alex.

'_Lunch today? Would love to talk about the audition. The director said he would let me know around then if you got the part so I figured we can wait for the answer together'_

'_Sounds good' _she typed_ 'I have so much to tell you'_

'_Is that right?' _Alex typed back_ 'Can't wait to hear, café in front of my office?'_

'_See you there' _she answered.

Emma left her phone in the counter once more and continued on with her morning. She was excited to tell Alex what had happened the night before. She didn't have all that many friends and he was always there to listen to her.

She was mostly confused about all the new feelings that had rushed through her the night before. Although she had been trying to sort through her thoughts since she woke up, she still couldn't let go of her phone, hoping she would hear from Killian today.

Killian woke up the next morning, and just like Emma had done, he checked his phone. No new messages. He opened his conversation with her and typed up a new message.

'_Good morning love... I hope you had sweet dreams. I know I did. I've never been so anxious to find out if I got a part or not, I'm really hoping we both do. You are really like no one I've ever met and I can't wait to get to know you. Anyways, have a great day Emma and don't get too excited when you realize we are going to be seeing each other every day __ xx K _

His thumb hovered over the 'send' button for a few seconds before he decided to wait and deleted it.

He didn't want to scare Emma away by coming on too strong. Sure, they had their fun yesterday but they were just joking around. I wasn't until after their date, he knew there was a real connection between them. That scared him. The last time he had a connection like this with someone, it was with Milah. He had trusted her and it had left him heart-broken.

Now, after knowing Emma for just one day, that connection was already much stronger than it ever was with his ex. He was in awe of her personality and her strength. He was mesmerized by her beauty; her eyes and her smile had caught his attention the minute she turned around to face him in the studio. It had just been a few hours and he already missed her. He felt like a teenager all over again.

A few minutes later, he decided he had to go see Sean. He had to know if he had heard anything about the movie and he needed to tell him about his experience with Emma. He was going to go crazy if he didn't put everything he was feeling out there. Sean always gave him the best advice.

Kilian got up and made himself some coffee to help him wake up. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma; not that he wanted to stop anyways. He got dressed and texted Sean just as he left his house.

'_On my way to your office' _

Once he was there, he went straight up to his office, not even stopping to check his phone to see if he had texted him back. But knowing Sean as if they were brothers, Killian knew at this time of the day he would be in there working. He knocked on the door and let himself in once he heard Sean's 'ok'.

"Morning Killian" he said as he closed his laptop and looked at his friend who had now taken a seat in front of him. "You are up early for Monday morning"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Did you hear anything about the movie?"

"No, not yet, why?" Sean asked curiously, "I thought you were not interested in doing it"

"Things changed" he said as he remembered his audition with Emma. He hadn't realized he was lost in his thoughts until Sean spoke.

"What changed? Or if this helps, to what do we owe that dreamy smile?" Sean said smiling at his friend.

"What smile?" Killian said raising an eyebrow.

"You were smiling like an idiot just now, so tell me, what is it?" he asked.

"Emma" Kilian answered. "Emma Swan"

Sean frowned knowing that name sounded familiar. A few seconds later, it clicked.

"From the audition. She is the one they paired you with" he said as he came to the realization of who Emma Swan was. Killian nodded. "What happened?"

"She happened" Killian simply answered. "She is like no other woman I have ever met. Sean, it's bad. I can't stop thinking about her"

"Aw someone is falling for Emma" he said childishly teasing Killian.

"I'm serious, I don't know what to do" Killian answered, running a hand through his hair feeling frustrated.

"Well, you _are_ Mr. Irresistible Kilian Jones, I am sure you can use your charms and woo her" he said as he shrugged.

"She is not like that. She is not someone you can just charm your way through. She is passionate, and strong, and let me tell you, not scared of a challenge" Kilian said. He hadn't realized he was smiling again. Quite a habit that had started ever since he met Emma, and now every time he thought about her, a smile would appear on his face. "It's also not that easy. I took her out yesterday after the audition, and it just happened that one of the girls I apparently met after everything happened with you know who showed up. It ruined the rest of the night; I could tell she was uncomfortable"

"Everyone has a past Killian, that doesn't define what kind of man you are. And I know you, I know what you went through and that doesn't change who you are. You are just as passionate and strong. You are honest, loyal and any girl you fall in love with is a lucky lass" Sean said honestly.

Killian froze a little when he heard the word 'love'. Was this what eventually would happen with Emma? he questioned. He didn't know but wouldn't be opposed to it. His mind wondered to what it would be like to be in a relationship with her. To take her out and cherish every moment they spent together. To see her smile and hear her laugh.

Yeah, he wouldn't be opposed to it at all.

"Well, give me some of your good advice then, what should I do?" Killian asked.

"Did you try to explain?" his friend replied.

"I did but she wasn't really in the mood. Then again, I had just met her so she probably felt like I didn't need to explain" Killian sighed, "But I wanted to. I don't want her to think of me like that"

"Then don't let her" Sean said.

"That easier said than done. I haven't heard anything from her today, and I was going to text her but I didn't want to overwhelm her" he answered shrugging.

"So, you have her number then?"

"No, but I tried" he said shrugging. "I added her on Facebook"

Just as Sean was about to say something his phone started ringing. It was the director from the movie. He showed Killian the screen so he knew what was going on and picked up. Killian didn't know what was going on until Sean gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him. He got the part.

Instantly, he thought about Emma. "Ask about Emma" he whispered. And so, Sean asked about her. He remained with a serious expression until he hung up the phone. He sat there for a few seconds looking at his friend, who was now on the edge of his seat. Killian raised an eyebrow, as if asking _'what are you waiting for?'_

"She got the part. I don't know what you two did yesterday but they loved both of you" Sean said giving him a smile. He was proud of Killian. He was glad he was finally starting to slowly move on. "I guess there's my advice... '_You're the One_', your next conversation topic with Ms. Swan, however you want to interpret that title" he smirked at Killian.

Killian rolled his eyes once more. "How long until filming starts?"

"You mean how long until you see Emma again?" he answered chuckling. "Starts two weeks from today"

Two weeks? That wasn't such a long time, right? Killian thought to himself.

"If that's too long for you, you can always ask her out" Sean suggested as if he was reading Killian's mind. Killian gave him a puzzled look.

"What? Are you a mind reader now too? Jeez" he answered "Like I said before, I don't want to scare her away. It'll be fine"

'_It'll be fine' _was what he said, but what he really meant was _'these are going to be the longest two weeks of my life and I know it'._

Emma was sitting in front of Alex just like they had been the day before. The waiter had just brought their food to the table. He was giving her an expecting look.

"What?" said Emma after she had taken the first bite of her food.

"Killian Jones?" he answered smirking at her. Emma was still thinking about him. She had been all morning.

"Oh yeah, _that_" she said as if she was trying to brush it off. "The audition was very fun. He was being a little flirty and of course, you know I can't say no to a challenge, so… I kind of flirted back?"

"You did what?!" Alex exclaimed. Emma just gave him an innocent smile.

"You should have been there Alex. It was amazing. The tension between us could've been cut with a knife. It was like… a teasing war" she said trying to describe what had happened between them. "And guess what?"

"Surprise me" he said as he leaning forward. He was officially intrigued.

"I won"

"How exactly do you win this _war_"

"Okay so get this" Emma starts enthusiastically. She had been wanting to tell him everything since she got home yesterday but she knew his expression would be too priceless to miss once she explained what happened. "We are in character; it was like the fifth scene they had asked us to read. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and we were staring into each other's eyes. We knew that the next thing in the script was for us to kis—"

"You kissed Killian Jones?!" he interrupted.

"We were about to, but then they called cut and quickly enough all the crew disappeared" Emma explained. "He was still holding me though, so I turned to face him again. I swear Alex he _wanted_ to kiss me. So, I took advantage." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Emma! You DID kiss Killian Jones" he said again. Emma just shook her head.

"Wrong again. All I did was lean in, really close and then I whispered _'__It's late, goodnight Killian' _and then left" she said smirking remembering Killian's shocked expression. She knew he knew she had won.

Alex mouth fell open but no words were coming. He was in shock; really not expecting this when Emma said she had news. Emma giggled when she saw his expression. Totally worth the wait.

"I know" she said. Now that she replayed the scene in her head, she couldn't believe she had done that either. "He came after me"

"He did what?!" Alex asked even more shocked. The way he said it, so incredulously, took Emma aback. When he saw the slight hurt in her eyes, he instantly rectified his reaction. "I didn't mean it to come out like that, it's just… he is known to be quite a player"

"I don't think he is like that" Emma said defensively. "He actually asked me out and we went for dinner"

"How was it?" he asked softer this time, honestly interested. All he really wanted in the end was for her to be happy.

"It was good for the most part" she answered. He gave her a questioningly look, waiting for her to spill the details. "A girl showed up halfway through, I guess one of his conquests from a few months ago. It was bit uncomfortable after that"

He gave a concerned look. Emma knew what he was thinking; she knew he was probably judging him just like everyone else did. She didn't want to believe that Killian was really that kind of person, but then again, she really didn't know him. For a second, she was consumed with doubts.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he said shortly explaining what he had ben thinking.

"I won't—" Emma started saying before she was interrupted by Alex's phone.

"It's from the movie crew" he said before he picked up. Emma looked at him impatiently as he nodded and mumbled a few _'yes'_ and _'for sure'_. He looked at Emma, he was beaming with excitement and a smile was creeping onto his face. _'You got it'_ he mouthed, still on the call.

"What about Killian?" she whispered. And so, he asked about him. He thanked whoever was on the other side of the line and hung up.

"Unfortunately," he started out with a straight face. Emma expression completely changed in that second. _No_, she thought. "You _will_ be filming with Killian Jones in exactly two weeks from now"

"Wait what?" she said confused. She let out the breath she was holding in and unknowingly the biggest smile crept onto her face. Her eyes were shinning. She leaned forward and slapped Alex on the side of his arm. "Don't do that to me!"

"I didn't know you cared about him so much" he said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Emma"

"What now?" she asked, worry in her voice. She still expected him to be joking.

"You got the part" he said "Your big break is here"

Hearing it out loud made Emma realized how real this was. "I got the part" she said whispering to herself. She then got up and gave Alex a hug. "I got the part!" she said this time a little bit louder. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"I can see that you are happy" he said once she had sat down again "But please promise me you will be careful. I know you, and you tend to see the best in people. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I will be fine, dad" she said rolling her eyes.

Killian was back home. It was 10:00PM and he hadn't heard anything from Emma all day. He had wanted to talk to her ever since he got the news from Sean, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise for her.

Now, laying in bed, he typed up another message. This time, he intended to send it. He couldn't wait any longer to talk to Emma.

'Guess what? I got this part for a new movie called 'You're the One'. You want to know what the best part is? I have this beautiful co-star that I'm going to get to see every day x K'

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Before he could change his mind, he sent the message. What if she never answered? He started questioning staring at his phone.

Much to his delight, she texted back a few seconds later.

'Do you now? x'

'I was hoping it'd be you x K'

**A/N: Like always, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was going to have more parts to it but it would have been very long so I decided to split it in two. Good news is I already have the next few chapters planned out! Feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated, always helps so much to know what you guys really think **

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love Will Prevail**

_Chapter Five: Unknown feelings, Overthinking and Rum_

'_Guess what? I got this part for a new movie called 'You're the One'. You want to know what the best part is? I have this beautiful co-star that I'm going to get to see every day x K'_

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Before he could change his mind, he sent the message. _What if she never answered?_ He started questioning staring at his phone.

Much to his delight, she texted back a few seconds later.

'_Do you now? x'_

'_I was hoping it'd be you x K'_

And he was being completely honest. He had been hoping it would be Emma; and she had been hoping it would be Killian.

'_Why is that?' _

'_You are nothing like I thought you would be. When Sean told me the audition was for a rom-com, I fully expected to be paired with a self-involved woman with just a lot too much make up on. I know it's probably a stereotype, but I also know having you as a co-star is way better than any other options I could've had'_

'_You don't even know what other actresses auditioned' _Emma typed back somewhat challenging. She was grinning, though.

'_I don't need to. Knowing you is enough' _

"And... send"Killian whispered to himself. _Why am I so nervous? Jeez, I met her yesterday! _He thought. In this very moment, he really didn't understand. He knew he liked Emma, but what exactly had gotten into him that was making him _so _nervous? He was never nervous!

He started to grow anxious when a few minutes had gone by and he hadn't received a text back. Frustrated, he run his hands through his hair. He locked his phone, turned around in bed so his face was buried in his pillow and groaned loudly.

"Aye, I took it too far" he said, his voice coming out mumbled against his pillow. "Bloody hell"

Back in her own bed, Emma's phone rung once again. As she read the incoming text from Killian, her eyes lit up and without noticing, her cheeks turned slightly red.

She couldn't deny texting Killian made her happy. But that happiness was clouded by what Alex had said earlier. Was he really a player? Was he just trying to get into her pants? Emma sighed. A part of her didn't want to find out.

Still, in this very moment, she put all those questions aside, and texted him back, determined to enjoy the present.

'_Trying to seduce me already?'_ she typed back. A few seconds later, the three dots appeared on the screen. It was taking him too long for Emma's liking. She was growing impatient.

'_It's not like that. I might have only met you yesterday, but I already see how strong and passionate you are. I'm truly impressed, Emma Swan' _

Yeah, she could stay in this moment forever.

'_Well, thank you Killian. You are not so bad yourself...'_

Killian had sat up in bed once again when he heard his phone go off. Relieve washing over his features. It felt good to tell Emma some of the many thoughts running wild through his head.

'_So, now that we are officially co-stars... how about that number? X'_

'_213-0122-9854, emergencies only though!'_

Killian smiled with another idea in mind_. 'Fine, I promise'_

Emma was still sitting in her bed a few minutes later, wondering what to say next, or even if she should say anything at all. She wanted to, but she was scared of growing closer to Killian just to get her heart broken.

She hadn't had the best luck with previous boyfriends. Neal, her first boyfriend, nearly got her in prison. If it hadn't been thanks to Alex and her lawyer, she would have been behind bars in this very moment. Walsh, the latest boyfriend had turned out to be a cheating asshole. After that, walls had gone up around her heart. What she didn't really know yet was that just by meeting Killian and getting to know him, her walls had started to slightly crack.

Before she had any more time to overthink the situation, her phone started ringing. Unknown number, incoming video call.

_It can't be_, she thought picking up. Oh, but it was. Messy dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a charming smile popped up on her screen. He was leaning against what she assumed was the headboard of his bed. Shirtless.

She was shocked, hypnotized even, by the little she could see of his toned arms and chest.

"Like what you see?" Killian said raising an eyebrow, making Emma come out of her trance.

She instantly blushed, feeling extremely self-conscious. She must look ridiculous. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a shirt that was way too big on her.

"You look beautiful Emma" he said noticing the concern on her face. Again, she blushed, this time gently smiling at him.

"I thought we agreed this was just for emergencies" she said trying to give him a serious look but completely failing.

"It is an emergency!" Killian exclaimed, chuckling. Emma just rolled her eyes at him.

"And texting was just not enough for you?" she said amused.

"Why text when I can Facetime you? I would much rather be looking at you and hearing your voice" he said giving her a smile. "Plus, I'd also much rather see you blush than just imagine it"

She gave him a warning look as if saying _'Don't push it, Jones'_. He just shrugged.

"So, how was your day, love?" he then asked. Even through the screen, he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Why, thank you for asking Killian" she said smiling at him. "I got this part for a new movie, 'You're the One', you might have heard of it. It's supposed to be a big hit"

"Really?" he said smirking at her. "Tell me more"

"I have this handsome co-star with beautiful eyes and just a bit too much of a player smile that I'm going to get to see every day" she said quoting what he had said to her earlier. "A little bit childish though" she said shrugging.

Killian blushed.

And so, the night started for both of them. They talked for hours; sharing their hobbies, travel adventures (mostly Emma hearing Killian talk. He promised her he would take her to Europe), what they liked about being in the movie industry and what they disliked, heartbreaks (although it turned out to be a painful topic for both of them, so they skipped over it pretty quickly) and their future. Now, it was 1AM and there were both trying to stay awake. Unfortunately, the mumbled answers between the two meant they were not going to be so lucky.

"Killian" Emma said. He was still sitting up but his eyes had been closed.

"Huh" he said slightly opening them back up.

"It's 1AM, we have been talking for hours" she said. "We should go to bed"

"No. I want to talk to you"

"We are both already nearly asleep" Emma said. Sometime during the conversation, she had curled up in bed, holding her phone up against a pillow.

"Fine" he mumbled, getting under the covers himself. "With one condition"

"What is it?"

"Stay on the phone with me" he said. Emma gave him a look, to which he answered, "Please?"

"Okay"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Goodnight Killian"

He smiled. "Goodnight love"

_10 Days Until Filming_

Emma woke up that Thursday morning and, just like the past three days, her phone was popped up on a pillow next to her with the screen reading 'FaceTime Failed'. Ever since Monday night, Killian had called her before going to bed and they had stayed up, talking to each other, until one or the other was asleep. Even then, neither ended the call.

As much as they both wanted to wake up to see each other still on their screen, it seemed as if the Facetime never made it through the whole night.

Emma had been sleeping like a baby since then. She didn't understand why, and she was well aware that it sounded stupid out loud, but Killian being on the phone next to her made her feel safe. She didn't know why she was feeling like she was. Emma had surely never felt this way about anyone before, even less about someone she had just met a few days ago. Still, whatever weird feeling she had for him were strong. It terrified her.

Killian woke up to a constant knocking on his door. He tried to ignore it until he heard Sean calling his name. He checked his phone. It was noon, he had three missed calls from him and a text message waiting from Emma. According to the time stamp, she had woken up at 9AM.

_How could she even be up at that time?_ Killian wondered. They had been up for hours the night before, once again. He composed a text back to her.

'_Good morning, love! I hope you've been having a wonderful day. How were you even up that early? If it weren't for Sean knocking on my door right now, I would still be asleep. Am I going to have to tell you about the many pleasures of sleeping in? x K'_

Killian was known for being charming and sweet, something that just came out naturally around people he knew; he loved making people laugh, it made him happy. Sean had also told him multiple times that he had a habit of wearing his heart in his sleeve. Previously, honesty was what got him dates. It had happened that way with Milah. He told her how he felt, knowing he had a 50/50 chance that she would run or stay. Killian's honesty worked, and she stayed for a few months until she got tired of monogamy.

With Emma it was different. He was sure he was extremely attracted to her, and it was far beyond just physical attraction. He wanted to get to know her better, all of her. He didn't want to lose her or scare her away, and although he had been relaxing a bit more with every time they talked, just the mere thought that he would take it too far made him nervous.

This was new territory for them. Although they had both been in serious relationships in the past, neither of them had ever felt what they were feeling now. That enticing spark that had rushed through them when they first touched, sent their minds into a confusing mix of unknown feelings.

He got up after typing his reply and opened his front door letting Sean in.

"Long night I'm guessing?" he asked as he took a seat in one of the kitchen stools. Killian nodded. "Emma?"

"Aye" Killian said, smiling. "Anyways, to what do I owe you waking me up?"

"Well, I did try calling you" Sean said smirking. "The script arrived this morning, so I am just dropping it off so you can get started on it"

"Great!" Killian said excitedly, skimming though the pages Sean had slid towards him. His friend raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"Things with Emma are going well I take it?"

"I think?" Killian said sighing. "We have been talking this whole week non-stop, falling asleep on Facetime. I just can't wait to see her again"

"I still don't understand why you haven't asked her out yet" he shrugged.

Killian remained silent, and Sean knew to not interrupt, giving him time to process his thoughts. _Would it really be that terrible to ask her out? _Killian enjoyed talking to her every night, and loved the little routine they had established, but nothing compared to seeing her beautiful eyes without any screens between them.

"I guess I'm scared. I don't want to get my heart broken again" he finally answered vulnerably. "You know what people think about me after these few months. What if that's what she thinks after that girl showed up the other day?"

"Killian, you guys have been talking every night this week for hours. If she wasn't interested that wouldn't have happened" Sean said encouragingly. "I also think you have to give her and yourself a little bit more credit. If she is as you described her to be, I'm sure she's not one to judge a book by its cover"

"Aye, you do have a point there" Killian said nodding. "I'll give it some thought"

Emma had been running around all morning since she had woken up. She went for a run at the beach, which only lasted around 45 minutes before she was burning up from the heat. She was going to make herself some lunch when she realized her fridge was completely empty, so she went grocery shopping and picked up some take out on the way home.

She had been texting back and forth with Killian ever since he woke up. He never failed to make her smile, and she was getting used to their interactions throughout her day. Emma was happier than she had been in a very long time.

Later in the day, she got a call from Alex letting her know that he had received her script. Emma agreed to stop over, excited to tell her friend all about the late-night calls. She was currently sitting in his office, reading over the first few pages of the script, waiting for Alex to get off the phone.

"It's great" she said once he hung up, putting the copy down. Alex nodded in agreement.

"You look rather happy today, care to share why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Killian and I have been talking ever since the audition. He calls me on Facetime every night now before bed" Emma said grinning. "We always talk until we fall asleep. He is so sweet, Alex"

"Emma..." Alex said tilting his head to the side. "Are you sure getting involved with him is a good idea?"

"I know what you are going to say. He is not the person the news portray him to be. He has been really caring, and not once he has judged me about anything I have told him. He gives me hope"

"Hope in what?" Alex exclaimed suddenly. "I mean, another woman was all over him the first night you guys went out! Shouldn't that tell you that maybe he _is _a player after all? That maybe he is just saying all those things to you as he is to someone else?"

The minute the words came out of his mouth, he knew he had screwed up. He was trying to keep Emma from getting hurt, but he had taken it too far. Emma was upset that he had even said those things. That soon turned into anger.

"Don't say that" she spat out. "What is it? Do you just think I'm not good enough for Killian to actually take an interest in me?"

Alex reached out for her hand, but she quickly pulled it back. "That's not what I meant Emma. I just don't want you to get hurt" he said. "If that's not enough, then just think about your future, think about the movie. What if you go out with him and he turns out to be just like everyone thinks? What happens with the movie? It wouldn't be good"

The movie. Emma hadn't realized completely what was at stake if something did go wrong between her and Killian. She was willing to put her heart on the line for him, that much she had come to realize over the past few days, but people were counting on them to make this movie great. She couldn't risk failing them after they had given her the best chance of her career.

With those thoughts in mind, and with no other words said, she grabbed the script and drove back home.

Killian had done some thinking the rest of the day after Sean had left his house. He had tried to focus on reading the script but his mind wondered back to Emma too frequently. Sean was right. He had to trust himself and trust her. He was planning on doing just that.

It was a little bit after 8PM, he was laying in bed, trying to get himself to call Emma. Usually they only called each other at night, not wanting to interrupt each other's schedules much, but he had just received a text from her letting him know she had just got home. If he wanted to take her out to dinner, he had to make a move now. He pressed the call button. A few seconds later, Emma picked up the phone.

She was laying down in bed, holding her phone up over her face. She smiled slightly at Killian, as he too appeared on her screen. Instantly, he felt something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" he asked before she could even say hello.

"Yeah, everything is fine" she lied.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Alex had said back in his office. Sadness had taken over on her way home when she realized she couldn't keep things with Killian going as they had been. She had to let him know that they had to remain professional.

"I need—"

"Would you—" Killian started saying just as Emma begun talking. He chuckled, making Emma give him a half smile in return. He knew something was off, but he didn't want to push it. She motioned for Emma to speak "Go ahead"

"It's okay, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Well..." He said looking down for a few seconds, as he got his thoughts in order. "Would want to go out on a date with me? If you have had dinner already we can do it some other time..." he said starting to ramble on.

Emma eyes light up for a few seconds. It was then she remembered what she was going to say herself before she was interrupted. Her expression turned into a frown. When she looked up at Killian, he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Killian" she started slowly, blinking back the tears that were forming. _'I have to do this. It's for the best'_ she kept repeating in her mind. "I think we should just remain friends"

She wanted to say so much more, but the lump that had formed in her throat after seeing his expression was making it hard for her.

His heart had dropped. He looked down, not even wanting to take a chance to look at her, scared of what else he might feel. _'Maybe it had been too much for her after all'_ he thought. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Killian?" she said lightly. When he looked up her, she was taken aback. His eyes were no longer bright; they were darker, nearly dull, full of disappointment. His charming smile was gone, replaced by a half a smile, she could tell he was trying hard to keep up.

"Aye, I understand" he said. She swore he had heard his voice slightly break. "I'm sorry I bothered you these past few days, it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I will keep my promise and will only contact you in case of an emergency"

Emma was in shock. He sounded hurt and torn, just as she was feeling herself. "Killian—" she begun saying before he interrupted her.

"It's okay, love" he said, his voice lower than usual. "I'll let you go now, have good night"

Before Emma could say anything else, Killian hung up. The silence quickly took over her room. She didn't move for minutes, still looking at her now dark screen. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek._ 'What have I done?'_ she thought, as the image of Killian's wounded eyes burned fresh in her mind. Had she just pushed away the only man that had seemed to truly care about her?

She wanted to scream but she didn't have the strength. She wanted to call him back, wanted to tell him what she was feeling and explain what Alex had said, but she couldn't. She had to do the right thing, or at least what she had thought was the right thing. After seeing Killian's disappointment, she wasn't sure what was right anymore.

Emma laid awake for hours, not being able to get herself to sleep. Her phone was popped up on the pillow, just as it had been the previous night, but this time with no Killian to keep her company.

Back in his own bed, Killian was sitting with his head against his headboard. He had run his hands through his hair so many times, it was a complete mess by now. He wasn't sure how to react, so he just sat there, as the waves of all the different feelings hit him at once.

He was angry that he had pushed Emma too far. He was sad that he would no longer see Emma's name pop up on his phone. Most of all, he was worried about her. Yes, he had been rejected, but he couldn't stop thinking about how upset she had looked when she had first picked up the phone. '_What had happened today?'_ He wondered. He felt uneasy, useless, as he was unable to help any further. He never wanted to see her upset, unfortunately, she had made it very clear it was none of his business.

With that in mind, Killian put his shoes back on, grabbed his wallet and called a taxi. Not long after, he was taking a seat at the nearest bar, fully intending to drown down his feelings.

"Hi" he said as the bartender approached him. "I'll have some rum, and keep it coming please"

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I'm currently back home for two weeks! **

**Every story needs some angst; true love isn't always easy. In this realm it for sure won't be, but it is totally worth it! I have a lot of fluffy moments planned out and hopefully it turns out to be as good as it is in my head. **

**As always, feedback is always super welcome, it helps me stir the story in one direction or another. **


End file.
